Punto de inflexión
by Misila
Summary: Ninguno de los dos quería luchar en esa guerra. Pero ambos sabían que era su única opción.
1. Aquella noche

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto especial de la Batalla _En tiempos de guerra_ del foro _La Sala de los Menesteres_.

* * *

_**Punto de inflexión**_

o—o

**I. Aquella noche**

o—o

Aquella noche no podías dormir.

No comprendías por qué; sólo dabas vueltas en una cama que te parecía demasiado grande porque faltaba una persona con la que compartirla, intentando encontrar el sueño entre los pliegues de las sábanas, en el almohadón, en el hueco entre el colchón y la mesita de noche. Pero sabías que no era eso lo que necesitabas.

Aquella noche necesitabas algo que ya no podrías tener.

El motivo llegó en forma de fuertes golpes a la puerta. Una parte de ti encontró extraño que no se apareciera dentro, como solía hacer, pero quisiste suponer que simplemente estaba muy cansado para ello. Cerraste las puertas a cualquier otra posibilidad mientras te levantabas de un salto y recorrías el piso hasta llegar a la puerta.

Cuando no fue él la persona que apareció en la entrada, no pudiste seguir ignorando la voz que te decía que algo iba mal. Intentaste estrangular a la que empezaba a insinuar que _todo_ iba mal.

Era un hombre serio, de mirada serena. Pareció ver a través de ti cuando te miró a los ojos.

—¿Alphard Black?

Asentiste. Poco después desearías ser cualquier otra persona, estar lejos de una situación que te venía grande.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Él siempre decía que lo avisáramos a usted si ocurría algo.

Con esas palabras, aquella noche algo murió dentro de ti.

Tus recuerdos están fragmentados. Tan rotos como la noticia que vino después te dejó a ti. En ellos, desapareces de la entrada, apareces en el pasillo sin el pijama, te materializas en la recepción de San Mungo, entras en una habitación insoportablemente blanca detrás de Edgar Bones.

Y lo ves.

Supiste que no era él. Que jamás sería él. Que, aunque las heridas de su piel se cerrasen, aunque los cardenales se desvaneciesen, lo habías perdido.

_No_.

_Me lo han quitado_.

Fuera como fuese, nada sería igual después de aquella noche.

o—o

_No sabemos muy bien qué ha ocurrido. Iba con nosotros, y en algún momento lo perdimos de vista. Alice y Edgar fueron quienes lo localizaron. Fuimos adonde estaban los mortífagos, pero cuando llegamos ya no era él. Emmeline opina que, si lo han envenenado, podríamos encontrar el antídoto. Gideon dice que intentarlo sólo empeoraría su estado. Marlene dice que nada puede funcionar._

o—o

No querías oír a Moody. No te interesaba. Peter se había dormido hacía un rato, y ninguna de las palabras que le habías dedicado en voz baja había funcionado en lo más mínimo. Ya no era él. Nunca lo sería.

Por primera vez en tu vida, te importó bien poco lo que los demás pensaran cuando te negaste a salir de la habitación. ¿Cómo ibas a preocuparte por eso, cuando tenías frente a ti a un completo desconocido disfrazado de la persona a la que debías tanto? Sólo querías que volviera.

Cuando, casi al amanecer, el sueño estaba a punto de atraparte, los gritos de Peter desgarraron el aire.

Intentaste hablarle, decirle que estaba a salvo, que no permitirías que le tocasen un pelo, pero ni una palabra escapó de tus labios. Porque habías estado intentando dormir mientras él sufría y las promesas ahora valían tanto como el deseo de complacer a tu familia que en algún momento había guiado tus acciones.

Lo único que pudiste hacer fue abrazarlo y aguantar los golpes que te dio en sus intentos desesperados por liberarse, sintiendo que los merecías. Cuando, tras unos minutos interminables, dejó de gritar y agitarse y apoyó todo su peso en ti, sin fuerzas, le diste un beso en la mejilla. No hizo nada por devolvértelo.

La noche ya había pasado. Ya lo habías perdido.

o—o

_Su estado es irreversible. El paciente es inestable, pero no peligroso. Es más probable que se hiera a sí mismo; acercarse a él no supone ningún riesgo. Al parecer recuerda lo ocurrido, y probablemente ésa sea la causa de los ataques de pánico ocasionales. Da la impresión de que mantiene algunos lazos afectivos; está más tranquilo con unas personas que con otras._

o—o

Ha pasado un mes desde aquella noche.

No han cambiado muchas cosas desde aquella noche. Hablaste con la familia de Peter –o lo que queda de ella después de que los mortífagos acabasen con su padre–, y ni su madre ni su hermana se opusieron a que tú te encargases de él. Una tiene su propia familia a la que cuidar, y la otra sólo quiere olvidar.

Pese a que duele que no te hable, pese a que temes que llegue el día en que pueda contarte lo que le aterra tanto como para destrozar todo lo que hay a su alrededor, no puedes dejarlo confinado en San Mungo.

Quieres creer que el hecho de que últimamente esté más tranquilo se debe a que está mejor, y no lo contrario. Que cuando se calma tras esos episodios y se queda dormido en tus brazos lo hace porque comprende, de algún modo, que no permitirás que vuelvan a hacerle daño. Esas ilusiones sin fundamento son lo único a lo que puedes aferrarte para evitar volverte loco.

Eso, y el odio.

Detestas con cada fibra de tu ser a los que te han arrebatado a Peter; te resulta terriblemente irónico que las ideas que has crecido escuchando, ésas sobre las que discutíais tan a menudo, las que se convirtieron en palabras vacías sin que te dieras cuenta, hayan sido la excusa que justifica lo que le han hecho.

Un mes después de la noche en que todo cambió, tomas una decisión. La única persona a la que se la dices reacciona mirando la mano que ha entrelazado con la tuya, y tratas de convencerte de que en el fondo te ha entendido.

—No seguiré al margen —susurras—. Lucharé contra ellos.

No porque aborrezcas los ideales que te han inculcado desde que tienes memoria. Tampoco porque creas que es lo correcto. El motivo es mucho más sencillo.

_Venganza._

Harás que se arrepientan de haberte quitado a Peter.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: El fic tiene 991 palabras, así que no me he pasado. La viñeta, por cierto, temporalmente está situada allá por 1973, un poco antes de que Sirius se escapara de casa. Y sí; tal y como dice el título del fic, lo que le hicieron a Peter (ay, para qué se mete en la Orden… si es que…) supuso un punto de inflexión en la mentalidad de Alphard.

¿Qué tal? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Regular?


	2. Demostración de lealtad

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto especial de la Batalla _En tiempos de guerra_ del foro _La Sala de los Menesteres_.

* * *

**II. Demostración de lealtad**

o—o

Miles no quiere ver a sus amigos.

No quiere ver a nadie. Quiere que esos cabrones dejen en libertad a su madre y que sea ella la que abrace a su hermano menor cuando Kevin despierte de una pesadilla. Quiere que se termine la Guerra de una maldita vez. O, al menos, que dejen de involucrar a los que no tienen culpa de nada.

Pero no puede.

Hecho un ovillo en un rincón de su dormitorio, escucha de nuevo los golpes y las risas de los aurores que entraron en su casa con una orden de arresto con el nombre de Regina Bletchley escrito con saña. Cierra los ojos y ve a su padre diciéndole que avise a su madre y tratando de impedirles el avance con uñas y dientes. Le duele a él la patada que le dieron a Kevin cuando el muchacho intentó ayudar a evitar que detuviesen a su madre.

No abre los ojos –porque no puede, porque está atrapado en ese remolino de horror– hasta que nota un golpecito en el hombro. Ese simple contacto le da la fuerza necesaria para despegar los párpados y volver al presente. Un presente que no es mucho mejor que la escena que le da arcadas recordar.

o—o

_Ella no estaba asustada. Sonrió y nos dijo que nos portáramos bien mientras se la llevaban, y pidió a Kevin que no llorase. A mí me pidió que sentara cabeza mientras ella estaba lejos y le presentase a mi novio cuando saliese de Azkaban. Parecía que se iba de vacaciones._

_Lo peor no fue eso. Tampoco fue tener que curar la costilla que le habían roto a mi hermano. Lo peor fue enterarme de que el Ministerio tenía mil ojos puestos en mi familia. Sabía lo que significaba eso. Sabía lo que querían._

_Sabía lo que tenía que hacer._

o—o

Sonríe al verlos a los cuatro ahí. Aprendió en los siete años que pasaron juntos en Hogwarts que podría contar con ellos para lo que quisiera, y ahí están, demostrándoselo de nuevo: las expresiones preocupadas de Adrian, Terence, Graham y Cassius consiguen lo que no han conseguido tres días de tortuosa reflexión: que se sienta tranquilo.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo? —pregunta Terence, con un deje de su malhumor habitual.

Miles aparta la mirada.

—Ojalá fuera sólo eso.

—Tío, tu madre está en Azkaban por falsificar documentos para evitar que detuvieran a nacidos de muggles —replica Graham, y no puede evitar que un poco de su desprecio a los muggles se cuele en su voz—. ¿Hay algo más?

Incapaz de responder, Miles se refugia en el hombro de Adrian. Su amigo lo abraza y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Nos vigilan —explica en voz baja—. Quieren una muestra de que los demás… mi padre, mi hermano y yo… no somos unos traidores a la sangre.

—¿Te refieres a…? —la voz de Cassius se apaga—. ¿Vas a ser Carroñero?

o—o

_Era lo único que podía hacer. También podía intentar ser mortífago, pero si había algo que deseaba menos que unirme a los Carroñeros era tatuarme esa cosa en el brazo. Odiaba a los que pensaban así. Odiaba a los que odiaban a los que pensaban así. Simplemente quería vivir sin tener que preocuparme por eso._

_Pero sabía que decirlo era peligroso. Casi tanto como pensarlo; estaría en un aprieto si me leían la mente. Y no era sólo yo. Tenían a mi madre en Azkaban, a su merced; mi hermano estaba en Hogwarts, con los Carrow, y mi padre estaba enfermo._

_Lo que yo quisiera no importaba._

o—o

—No quiero —Miles no se da cuenta de que está llorando hasta que escucha su voz—. Tengo que hacerlo, pero no quiero.

Se separa de Adrian y se enjuga las lágrimas, algo avergonzado; detesta que lo vean llorar. Sin embargo, cuando alguien le pone una mano en el hombro, olvida que tiene los ojos hinchados y la nariz enrojecida y mira a Terence, que a su vez lo observa con una amabilidad poco acostumbrada.

—Ten claro por qué lo haces —le recomienda. Miles admira en ese momento a su amigo más que nunca. Desde que terminó Hogwarts ha estado haciendo multitud de trabajos que detesta –y que, en muchos casos, rozan la ilegalidad–, todo por el bienestar de sus hermanos pequeños.

Tras unos segundos, asiente. Sabe que lo que se dispone a hacer es repulsivo y detesta tener que hacerlo, pero es su única opción. Su conciencia puede esperar; lo primero es proteger a su familia.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Y hasta aquí. Esta viñeta, por cierto, está situado a finales de 1997. Y tengo que escribir más sobre la madre de Miles, porque es muy interesante –y me las he ingeniado para que sea canon–. Como dato, Kevin Bletchley, el hermano del muchacho, aparece en _Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup_, aunque no dicen nada de su parentesco; eso ya es cosa mía.

Hablando un poco de todo, las dos viñetas tienen una estructura similar, aunque en cada una el personaje toma parte por un bando distinto. La idea del fic era demostrar que no tienes que creer en la causa de una guerra para intervenir en ella y tener motivos igualmente válidos al margen de éstos, y al menos a mí me parece que lo he conseguido.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
